No one would miss me
by KenowaX
Summary: Poor Eve has to go live in Mineral Town because she has to Grow up. She thinks that her life is living hell. Poor little Cliff doesn't know what to do with his life anymore. Can something be done so that they can live happily? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there =D

This will be my first Long-fic so I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I'd like to thank Miss Rouge Apple for giving me the courrage to put this up.

I don't know when I'll update to chapter two so you'll just have to wait HOWEVER I have some spare time on Thursday afternoons and Wednesdays so you should expect an update at least one per week.

This fic is a Eve X Cliff (With Eve being actually Claire but I prefer the name Eve.)

It will have a mix of multiple genres : Romantic, Humoristic, Dramatic, ...

Don't like, don't read.

I don't own Harvest Moon HOWEVER I do own the games that I have bought =D

Now, on with the show !

* * *

Chapter 1 : How we met…

"Hey, Eve, wake up !"

I heard a loud voice shout in my ear which made me jump from a wonderful dream. I panicked looking around me until me eyes fell onto a huge pack of muscles named Zack.

"Did you have to shout in my ear? You scared the living hell out of me." I said pouting. "It was either that or the bucket of iced water in your face, I chose the most appropriate." He replied, nonchalantly.

I just stared at him. Zack was one of my dad's friends. Oh, geez… I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Eve, newly 18 (yay !), but still with a child's attitude… or so my dad says… and my friends… and… well everyone really (-_-')… Anyways, he sent me to mineral town, where my grandma used to live. He says that the open air and working a bit will help me grow up and bla bla bla bla. So here I am, on a boat to Mineral Town, waiting four hours until I arrive, sitting next to the pile of muscles who almost made me loose my hearing capabilities. I don't really know what I'll find there in Mineral Town… I bet it's full of those people that talk funny and are always covered in dirt (Ewww…). I'd rather stay in the city with my friends, my life and my technology. My dad said that Mineral Town was in the country side so I guessed they didn't know what electricity was either. What kind of dump did he make me go to now? Back to reality…

"What do you want?" I asked him. He just looked at me for a while then said, "Nothing."

WHHAAATT? HE JUST WAKED ME UP FOR NOTHING ?! I'LL KILL HIM !

"Oh wait, now I remember ; we'll arrive soon. You ought to prepare your things right now."

He left really quickly after saying that. I didn't have a chance to thank him. Well… I guess that I shouldn't anyway after what he just did.

After a few minutes of sailing (and emptying my stomach into the ocean), we arrived in mineral town. It was dark, so I couldn't tell what was waiting for me out there. It was 7PM, we were in the middle of Winter, and the snow had covered most of the beach.

"So, I'll leave you to it then. Make yourself at home here in our lovely town. You might want to visit the mayor first though. See ya later." He left before I could remind him that I've never been here before and that I wouldn't know who or what the mayor might be. And… one last thing… I… I'm scared of the dark… I know, it's stupid but I can't help it ! I guess I'll just have to face my fear then. I travelled around the beach trying to figure out where I could leave to town. I finally fell upon a small stack of stairs. That led to some huge sort of plaza. This must be the square where they would hold festivals of some kind. The wind blew down the back of my coat and made me shiver. I just didn't know where to go. In addition to that, my heart was starting to beat really fast. I started feeling a little nervous, until I heard a twig snap. Then I was just flipping out.

"Who's there?" I called out. No reply. I tried to ignore it. I saw a bench not far from me so I went to sit down. My heart was pounding in my chest. I could hear my heartbeat fasten as I heard someone, or something came closer t and closer. The noise of the crushing snow made me panic more and more as it came closer and closer.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" I yelled. I couldn't help it. I started crying as I tried to hide myself in my coat. "Need a hand?"

I jumped. Someone was there ! Someone was here ! A killer? Help ! Help !! Wait… What? Did someone come to help me?

I looked up and saw a boy with a blue cap and a brown coat. He was handsome (Total hottie).He looked tired and slightly angry as if he had been working all day. "Oh, h-hello…" I managed to say.

"Let me guess… you're new in town and you don't know where to go, is that it?"

BINGO ! "Uh, y-yes…" I said ashamed somewhat.

"Geez, why does this always happen to me and not someone else…" I heard him say under his breath. I now know that I hadn't suffered potential damage thanks to Zack. "Alright, come with me ; I'll get you to the Inn."

The inn is huge ! Look at that ! They have a bloody restaurant down here ! WITH ELECTRITITY PLUGS ! This must be for rich guys or something. I guess I had the wrong image of 'Country town' in my mind. The hottie that helped me came through the door and yelled : "ANN ! GOT A GUEST FOR YA ! YOU OWN ME A FREE DINNER NOW !" A girl replied from the kitchen at the back : "AGAIN ?! HOW MANY MORE ARE YOU GOING TO BRING GRAY?!"

The boy went for the stairs, probably to go to his room.  
"Thanks Gray." I called. He turned around, somewhat surprised the his face went red so he tried to cover it up with his hat before muttering : "N-No problem…"

"How cute", I thought. A brightly dressed red headed girl came out from behind the bar towards me skipping happily. "Hey there. I'm Ann. Welcome to Mineral Town. Here for a room?"

"Uh, w-well, no…" Then a thought came back to me… The darkness outside… I didn't want to have to travel at night like that. "… Actually… Yeah, a room for the night please."

"No prob." She answered. She seemed to be the very informal kind of girl. The way she was dressed seemed like she was a farmer or something close to that.

"ANN !" A loud male voice yelled from the kitchen. "You forgot to give Gray and Cliff their dinner ! Get them their plates while it's still hot !"

"Oh crap…" she murmured. She looked away for a second then looked back at me expectantly, as if she had an idea. "Hey, would you mind getting them their plates for me? I'll pay for your room in exchange. Deal?"

What can I say? "Deal. However, in which room are they in?"

She hurried into the kitchen to get the plates then came back and said, while handing them to me : "There's only two rooms in this Inn. You'll be staying in the girl's room while the other boys are in the boy's room."

She scurried back to the bar counter and started writing something down on a notepad before going back to the kitchen. I just went up the stairs. There was a long hallway on the first floor. The second must've been the attic since it was sealed. There were two doors on one side of the wall at around 10 meters away from each other. Don't tell me… I looked inside the rooms. THEY WERE AS BIG AS THE BAR ! There were four beds in the room, a door that led to the bathroom and one that led to the toilettes. They were mere guesses but I was usually right about that sort of stuff. On one bed was Mr. Handsome Gray, lying down on his bed, his hat over his head. On another bed sat a young guy who was reading a book. He seemed upset… Really cute. I knocked on the door since they didn't seem to notice me.

"H-hey… U-um… Bought you dinner…" I didn't know what to say really. All this new stuff was kind of intimidating. New people, new places,… all at once, it's really strange.

The Gray got up from his bed, putting the cap back on his head. "Oh, it's you. Did Ann give you a job at the Inn or something?" I just looked at him. "Just kidding. Cliff, get your plate before it get cold. And say hi to… wait… what's your name?" Cliff looked up from his book, his head was bright red. Can you even call this blushing?

"I'm Eve."

"Right. Cliff, say hello to Eve." We both looked at Cliff who just tried to cover up his face. "Don't worry about him Eve, he's just shy. Really, really shy." Gray took both plates and placed them on a table that was in the middle of the room. We heard a mumble come from Cliff : "T-T-Thanks…".

What's up with Cliff?

"No problem. I'll see you guys tomorrow, right? Bye." I skipped happily towards my room. It felt nice here. I really thought this place was going to be hell. I can't believe how nice these people are. This sure isn't like the city where everyone lives only for himself.

Later on, Ann came up with my dinner. She offered to have dinner with me to get to know each other. I accepted of course. So I spent most of the evening telling her about myself and she informed me about this town. The dinner was DE-LI-CIOUS. I never thought such tastes existed. It was so simple : pasta with a special spaghetti sauce and chicken breast. So nice ! I was so used to fast-foods and things like that.

Anywho, I went to bed at around ten thirty. I wasn't really tired since I had been sleeping on the boat on the way here, so I just thought of thing to do tomorrow before I fell asleep on a soft, comfortable bed.

Things couldn't have been better than this really. Except for Zack maybe… Gray is so nice. And Cliff… well… that guy is a mystery… I like to solve puzzles. Let's see that tomorrow then…

* * *

So? How was the first chapter? If you liked or want to say something, just give me a little review. Thanks =D

I hope I'll be seeing you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey. Here's the second chapter. I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 : What a dump

I woke up quite early this morning : 7:30. I don't usually wake up at that time. I guessed it must've been the countryside air. I got down the stairs and greeted Ann who was behind the counter scribbling on a piece of paper. "Hey Eve, you're up quite late, aren't you?"

"I know… wait… what? Late? What do you mean?"

She looked at me with her 'its obvious' look. "Everyone here wakes up at around six." Well that's something I didn't know… I'm just too used to the city I guess. Or maybe the people here are just plain crazy…

"Wanna have breakfast?" The little redhead asked me. I was hungry but I couldn't accept. I had a lot of work to do today… like… visiting my grandma's farm. "No thanks. Is Gray here?" I asked in turn. "Nope. He's gone to work like every morning."

-"Oh… and Cliff?"

-"Neither, he's gone out about half an hour ago. Why?"

-"I just wanted someone to show me around before heading to see the mayor."

"How about I go with you?" She offered. I thought about it for a minute then replied. "Na, it's ok. You've got to keep the place don't you? I don't want you to get grounded for leaving the inn unattended."

With that said, I went out, leaving a goodbye to Ann. The place seemed nice in the daylight. The air was fresh, unlike in the city. I headed north of the Inn and stopped at a small supermarket. "Who would've thought they had these here?" I thought, "This place just keeps on amazing me."

To my left, some houses and a library… to my right a church and Cli- Cliff? Wait… Why is he going to church…? Is he the pastor here? I know curiosity killed the cat but I just had to know…

I peeked inside to have a little look around. The place seemed empty, except for Cliff sitting in the front pew, so I walked in, making sure not to make any sound. I stepped up behind Cliff who didn't seem to notice me. "HELLO CLIFF !" I yelled. I think the guy had a heart attack. He jumped off the pew onto the floor and looked at me wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "E-E-Eve? W-why did y-you do t-that?" He tried to ask steadily. "No reason, just wanted to let you know I was here. What are you doing in a place like this? Are you the pastor in this town?"

"Actually, that would be me." came a reply from behind. A man, in the early thirties, came from a back room. The confession room I guess? "My name's Carter. I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting yet." He continued. He had a soft voice. Like he never got angry. "Oh, I'm Eve. Nice to meet you."

He looked at me for a while, then at Cliff who still hadn't recovered, then back at me before saying : "So, are you dating Cliff?"

"C-CARTER !" Cliff shouted turning tomato-faced. I don't know why, but I blushed too. "W-We're just… acquaintances." I took over and changed the subject. We talked a bit while Cliff was sat down and listened to us… or more like staring absent-mindedly at the floor. Then Carter had to leave for what-ever reason he had so I turned my attention to Cliff. The poor guy seemed quite upset staring at the floor for hours. "Hey, Cliff. What'ya doing?"

Still staring at the floor, he said in a monotone voice "nothing". "Oh… Wanna take me on a tour of the town?" I asked.

His head shot up in an instant. He seemed quite happy about the idea. I could tell from his face. "Y-You want m-me to take you on a tour?"

-"Well, if that's okay with you. I mean, if you don't have anything else to do… I actually need to see the mayor. I have to speak to him."

-"F-fine, I-I'll take you there."

-"Thanks Cliff ! You're the best !"

With that said, and with his face being redder and redder, we headed out around town.

---

I managed to see the mayor at his house, since this town doesn't even have a town hall. I told him about my grandma. He seemed to know quite a lot about her and my father. He was expecting me yesterday so it wasn't really a problem to give me the farm. Grandma had passed away anyway so no one was taking care of it… and that's where the problems came in… The mayor and Cliff came with me to show me the farm… well… they said it was a farm. I just thought it looked like a dump. The barn was broken, the stable didn't have a roof, the house had lost its windows and… the field… my god… I bet that if I had bought Mr. Muscle here to yell at the field, it would of spat garbage in his face…

"I can't take care of that !" I said outraged. The mayor just looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "No !" I yelled. Then Cliff joined in. Wait… WHAAAAT? "Cliff ! Don't do that !"

Their eyes… staring at me… with droplets of water in the corner…

"FINE ! I GIVE UP !" I said, "But I am NOT going to do this on my own. Cliff, you'll help me !"

He opened his mouth to protest but the mayor cut him off : "Well that settles it. Cliff and Eve will restore The Old Farm."

Cliff retried to protest but the mayor continued with his speech : "I hope you'll have lot's of fun cleaning the place. I'll see you around. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho."

… Freak. First Mr. Muscles bugs me now it's Tiny's hour. What next?

* * *

So, how was it? I don't know when the next chapter will be up HOWEVER I can already tell you that making fillers BORES ME ! So I've decided to make only interresting scenes in my future chapter. See ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there… I know I'm late but I have a good excuse ! I didn't have Internet at home for a week since we got a new better connection ! =D Any who, I decided to make this chapter in a diary form ^^

To make up for lost time, I'm updating two chapters.

Hope you like.

**Building a new life**

Day one :

Cliff arrived in the morning to help. No, just kidding, I went to get him in church, he was hiding in the confessional. The guy didn't want to help but he had NO CHOICE ! That's what happens when you bug me ! Any who, we got the stable up and running… well, not running since it doesn't have legs… ok, that was a bad joke. After the day of work, I invited him to have dinner with me at the Inn. Who knew he would accept? The guy's stomach was heard on the four corners of my property. And… You could guess… my wallet crying was heard in the four corners of the Inn. T.T

Day two :

Ok. This time he got a little original, he went to hide in the caves. Too bad Gray sold him out. ^^

Come on, when will he learn that I always get what I want? And what I wanted today was to have a roof over my head when I sleep. Last night was horrible ! No heat ! No TV ! No Light ! I was so scared !

A guy called Gotz came to help us out too. And… well… That guy must really work. I don't know if it was done in one day, but his shirt could stand up on it's own there was so much sweat on it. You would think that a can of fresh spray would work. I used up all of what I had. Even my favorite "Forest Scents". In the "forest" it looked like there were dead corpses decomposing. I was really sorry for Cliff when he slammed a hammer on his thumb and started to cry.

Cliff : No you were not ! You laughed so hard even Ann asked me what was so funny when I arrived at the Inn !

SINCE WHEN DO YOU WRITE IN MY DIARY ?!

Day three :

Well, well, well, look who still didn't show up this morning… Good thing I always get what I want isn't it? I found Cliff sleeping on a stack of hay in my barn. He had been working all night to fix it up. He's just so cute when he sleeps ! I asked Gray, who was on his way to the mine, to pick him up and take him inside to sleep on the bed instead of a stack of hay.

I spent the day clearing the field. I couldn't get rid of the big stuff unfortunately… And worst of all, there used to be a river going passed my piece of land… until I stuffed it full of twigs. I don't know how I did that, so don't ask ! However I did have to clear it up when Mr. Short and red came to yell at me…

Cliff finally woke up in the evening so I could have my bed for the night ! But… What's with him? He got a red face when he found out he was in my bed. OH MY GOSH !!! He's totally fallen for me !

Cliff : N-No I haven't ! I had a red face because when you wanted to wake me up you didn't hesitate to slap me ! And then you say you're a friend ?!

Oh… GET OUT OF MY DIARY !!!!!

Day four :

Oh geez… Why does he have to make thing difficult? Can't he just come by on his own? He knows he can't escape his fate.

After dragging Cliff out of Duke's wine cellar, I made him repair the Chicken Coop. I love chickens ! *Laughs like a hysteric maniac* Ok… That wasn't funny.

Sooo… The day just flew by with me watching Cliff sweat and muttering curses under his breath. Yep, I know, I shouldn't make him work on his own… but look at the bright side, at least I don't have to work !

At the end of the day, I offered Cliff to eat with me at home. Yep, I got Gotz to build me a kitchen in my lovely square wardrobe. Wait… It's a house? I never would've guessed. It's so crowded inside. Or… Maybe it's just small…

Cliff : Of course it's small ! Look at the girl who lives inside ! She takes up all the space with her huge but !

THAT'S IT ! YOUR DEAD !

Day five :

Ah ! Cliff finally understood that he couldn't run away from me and my hammer ! He still had the huge bump on his forehead from yesterday. Too bad I don't have any more work for him… He came by for nothing. However he did come with me to buy seeds at the supermarket. And I met Ellen, Elli's grandmother. Elli's the nurse in this town and works with the Doctor Trent. They so have a thing going on between them ! Anyways, Elli gave me some covers for my bed since I was FREEZING in my bed at night.

So today was the last day of work… Well… For Cliff anyway. I still have to farm now… T_T

Eve's P.O.V.

I spent the two months farming, growing crops, taking part in local festivities, you know, the usual stuff. I made my house bigger, brighter, heated ! don't forget heated ! AND I got myself a king size bed from the shopping channel ! =D *HAPPY !*

I became good friends with most people. Specially Cliff, Gray and Ann. You could say they were my best friends. We were now the 4th day of Fall. That is when my life turned serious…


	4. Chapter 4

**Goodbye gift of truth**

It all started one morning, on the 4th of Fall exactly. I was sleeping in my bed when I heard a knock on the door. I got up, turned on the light, and looked at the clock. It was 5:57, exactly. Someone knocked again on the door.

"Coming !" I called. I got dressed and went to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked. A small reply came from the door, "I-It's me, C-Cliff. I-I-I need to tell you something important…"

I quickly opened the door and invited him in. He refused and looked at me with sad, nearly watery eyes. "E-Eve…," he started, "I-I-I… I came to tell you I'm leaving mineral town… forever."

SMASH. My heart broke into pieces. Cliff was one of my bestestestest buddy ! How could he leave?

"W-What? W-Why?" I asked him.

He turned around, ashamed. "I-I don't have enough money to stay. I spent the last of it to buy you that gift last week.

_*Flashback*_

"_Oh, hey Cliff. What'ya got there?" I asked. He took out his hands and gave me a beautiful blue feather. He just stood there silently. His face showed a bit of unease._

"_Oh, Cliff !" It's beautiful ! Who's it for?" _

"_E-Eve… It's for you, silly ! Why else would I give it to you?" He answered. I started laughing. "Oh, sorry. I thought you just wanted me to look at it. It's really nice ! Thank you so much !"_

_I closed the door and but the feather on the desk next to my bed. I heard another knock on the door so I went to see who it was. "Oh, Cliff. Still there? Is something wrong?"_

_He was shaking, nearly crying. "E-Eve… Do… Do you know what that feather means?"_

_I smiled and answered. "Of course I don't ! Why? Does it have some sort of important meaning?"_

_I seemed upset but just answered normally : "N-No… It just means that you're a good friend. See you later."_

_*End flashback*_

"Oh… really… Geez, if you want, I can give you back your money. How much did it cost?" I asked him. I didn't want him to leave. Not Cliff. He's my best friend. Ever since the day we met he's always been there for me. When Gray crushed my heart he was there. Don't ask, it's a long story of my crush on Gray. It's just that he loved Mary the librarian so… It couldn't work. I didn't want Cliff to leave. That's the point.

"No… I-It's ok… Keep it… Please keep it… I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving tonight so… I wanted to know if you would be there when I left." He said with a soft voice. My eyes started to water. Why? Can't I just accept that? Of course I can't… I…

"Cliff… Please don't leave. Is there anyway for you to stay? Anything?"

He shook his head. "Sorry… See you tonight maybe… I have to pack my things…"

With that said, he left. I just closed the door, laid down on my bed and cried. How could he leave? Who would be there for me to bug? Who would be there to make me smile when I felt down? Let's face it. It's over now… I'll just say goodbye to him when he'll leave.

In the evening, Cliff left on the boat for the city. Ann was there too. She was really sad to see him go, but she explained that her father wouldn't let him stay without paying the rent. I waved him goodbye before breaking down on the beach, crying like there was no tomorrow. Why did my life have to be miserable? Why did people have to hurt me like this? This… pain… was stronger than with Gray. I couldn't take it, but I had to…

I spent the next two days locked up in my house. I didn't want to see people again. Occasionally, Ann came by to see if I was there but I never answered to here call. I hardly ate. I hardly slept. And when I did sleep, I would wake up crying. On the third day, Ann just broke my door down. She walked in and sat next to me on the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Do… do you…miss him? Do you… love Cliff?"

I answered back, crying : "N-N-No… O-of course n-n-not… I-I-I-I…"

My heart was beating like mad. It hurt too, like if I lied to myself. Did I? No… It can't be… I took a deep breath before continuing, "I just like him like a brother. He was my best friend. We did everything together. We've had so many good times. And all I have to remember him by is this feather."

I took out the blue feather from the desk drawer. She looked at it wide-eyed. "E-Eve… Do you know what this feather means?"

I looked at it then answered, "Yeah, Cliff told me it meant that I'm a good friend for him."

She sighed then said. "No, it doesn't…"

WHAT?! Then what? "What does it mean then? That he's leaving me heartbroken?" I asked sarcastically.

She shook her head, sighed then stated : "It means he wants to marry you… Eve… He loves you."

Just then, the whole world stopped spinning. Everything stood still. All I had was my head to think about what I just heard, and even that wasn't really sure of what to think. How ironic. He… Loves me… Then… Why would he leave? How could he do this to us both? What do I do now?

* * *

There you go. Hope the small cliffhanger doesn't disappoint you. Next chapter will be Eve's decision.

Don't forget to review. See ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry I'm late. I just didn't have enough time to write with the exams I had. But now that they're over, I'm free to do as I please =D

Yay holidays !

Feel free to enjoy this.

* * *

**Descision**

Eve's Pov

"What are you going to do now Eve ?" Ann asked worried. It had been half an hour that I didn't say anything. Half an hour that I felt like dying. Cliff left. I was too blind to see he loved me. I was too blind to see I loved him… Ann sighed again. What was I going to do? He's probably somewhere far in the city… Maybe… He could go and look for him… Maybe he would come back with me.

"Ann," I spoke up, "I'm going to pack my things. I'm heading to the city to look for him."

She stood silent for a second before she said : "Alright. I'm coming with you."

"You can't ! You must stay here. This is your life. This town, the people here, everything. They need you here."

She seemed sad, and furious at the same time. She walked up to the door, opened it and left saying : "I'm your friend. Cliff is my friend. My friends, they are all like a family to me. That's how everyone in this town feels. I'm going with you, and we're coming back here, the three of us."

Ann's Pov

So, here I am, packing my suitcase… going off to the city… A place I've never been in my entire life…

I wonder what it's like there…

"Hey Ann, you're leaving?" A voice spoke from behind me. I turned around and saw Gray standing in the doorway with a troubled look on his face.

"Eve and I have decided to go to the city and bring Cliff back." I replied.

He started laughing, rolling on the floor, like a little kid.

"You !? In the city ?! Ha-ha-ha ! You won't survive three minutes !" He smiled at me as he got up. I guess that's when I got mad.

A loud smash noise could be heard from the Inn's lobby. I slammed Gray with a frying pan I had in the kitchen. He shouldn't have followed me when I told him he would get hurt if he bothered me, but he didn't listen did he?

When he came back from his "coma" and knocked on the door to my room, I had finished packing and was about to go to Eve's farm. Gray walked in and apologized. Then he stated that he was coming with us. "You won't last very long if you don't have someone to protect you there." He says.

Anyway, I told him that he should meet us at the beach tonight if he wanted to come. Then I left to Eve's.

Eve's Pov

I guess this is it… I'm heading back to the city. I called Mr. Muscles to let him know we were leaving.

Ann came up to my house a little after. She had her suitcase in her hand, I had mine. The boat was at eight o'clock tonight. I just couldn't wait to see Cliff again. Ann and I spoke about him until the time came.

Eight o'clock. This was it. The big time. We went down to the beach. I saw Gray there, on the dock with his bag too.

"What are you doing here, Gray?" I questioned him. He stared at me with a sheepish smile and answered. "Came to help you look for Cliff. But…"

"But…?"

"You're late!" I jumped. Someone was just behind me and shouted in my ear. There came sir I-love-to-scare-you-to-death, a.k.a : Zack.

"What do you mean we're late ?!" I yelled at him.

"You were supposed to come here at eight. It's half past nine already."

I checked my watch. It was half past eight. I practically shoved my watch in his eye and scowled him. "See this ? It's an EIGHT !"

"Whatever, you're still half an hour late. You're going to have to wait for the next boat tomorrow morning since the one you were supposed to take left already." He said nonchalantly before going back to his… whatever he calls his house.

Ann went back to the Inn and Gray returned to Mary's side. I stayed on the beach to sleep out. It wasn't cold outside like it was supposed to be. It was warm and gentle. I quickly fell asleep. At least, sleeping on the beach, I knew I wouldn't be late for tomorrow's boat trip.

"E-…" I heard someone whisper. "Ev-… Eve, I-…" Someone was calling out to me, but I couldn't make out what or who it was. I opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't on the beach anymore. I was in a bed. Judging by the looks of the room, I was in a hotel. Not a three star hotel I can tell you that.

"Eve…"

I turned around, Cliff was standing by the side of the door.

"Cliff ! Cliff !" I ran up to him, but the walls got further and further away from me, so did he. I stopped running, and everything came back, like I had never ran. Cliff was still there, in the doorway. He looked tired, like he was about to faint.

"Cliff ! Come back ! Please !" I started to cry. He was just there ! In the same room I was in ! But he just looked at me with those sad eyes of his.

"Cliff ! Say something ! I beg you !" I cried. He started to walk towards me, very slowly. When he was just one step away from me, he said : "Eve… I… I'm… cold…" then he collapsed. I tried to get him in my arms, but when I touched him, he turned to dust. I was crying really hard now.

"Eve…"

I was shaking. I could still hear him calling out to me.

"Eve !"

"Leave me alone !" I yelled.

"Eve ! Wake up !"

That's when my eyes shot up. I was on the beach. The sun was getting up. Ann and Gray were above me, looking at me weirdly. I was crying. That… nightmare… was over.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I'm already working on chapter 6. Keep an eye out for it. Please review. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**A trip to the city**

Gray's Pov

"Eve… Are you ok ?" I asked her. She shook her head. "What's wrong?" I insisted.

"It's Cliff. I saw him in my dream. He… He's not going well."

She seemed really upset, but we didn't have time to waste, the boat was about to leave.

"Come on Eve. The boat is right there waiting for us. The faster we get to the city, the faster we can find Cliff."

That made her smile a little. Ann helped Eve get up then we got on the boat. Zack gave the orders to leave and there we went. Off to the city. I had been to the city before. I could help Ann and Eve a little. Well… Maybe not Eve since she basically lived there longer than I did. Anyway, there were quite a few hours before we would arrive there so I made myself comfortable and fell asleep.

Ann's Pov 

God, Gray snores like a pig ! How can Mary sleep at night !? She must be deaf or something. Anyway, we finally arrived at the pear. I could see the big buildings already. I was really impressed. However, I felt noxious. The gas here was polluted. And not a little bit. I quickly had to get used to it though. I only puked my guts out three times. Afterwards I felt better. Zack woke Gray up. I'm sure Gray nearly had a heart attack since he started at Zack like he was about to kill him. Eve walked up to him and said she understood exactly what he felt.

"I got you a cab. It's the same one Cliff used. I made sure the same driver would be in it too. I thought it would help you get a good start to knowing the guy's location." Zack said.

"Wow there, big guy," Eve said, "You shouldn't use so many words in one sentence, your brain can't handle so much at once."

I rolled on the floor laughing. Gray did the same. I'm pretty sure even the seagulls did too. Poor Zack though. He went back to his duties on the boat.

"Hey Gray, What's a cab?" I asked. I don't know why, but he started laughing again. "Come on ! I'm serious !"

He stopped laughing but still giggled and said : "It's a car, in a sort of way."

"Oh… I see… What's a car?"

Last thing I knew, I was forced into some sort of big pile of metal that was spilling noxious gas form behind and that was growling. I was so scared. I SO didn't want to go in there. But they forced me. Gray and Eve came in too and told me to sit still. How could I sit still ! A huge monstrous machine was going to eat me whole ! Then, everything went really fast. From the glass windows I could see buildings, people, going past us really fast… No… We were the ones moving. It was so fast.

"G-Gray… I-I… We're going too fast !"

He looked at me like I was some sort of weirdo.

"Calm down Ann, we're only going thirty miles per hour."

Meanwhile, Eve, who was sitting at the front of the "car" was questioning the driver.

Eve's Pov

Ugh, this cab reeks. Just how many cigarettes have been driving this car before? I coughed a little then started asking the driver various questions. It was usual for a cab driver to speak a lot with the passengers while driving. It gives a nice feeling when you live in the city where it's everyone for himself. Everyone knew everyone else in Mineral Town but look at the city. Neighbours don't even say hi to each other in the morning.

"So, where're you heading sugar?" The driver asked.

I replied by another question, taking out a picture and showing it to him : "Have you seen this man?"

The driver took out a small puff from his fag, blew outside the open window and turned his head to have a better look. He seemed hesitant for a moment then spoke up : "Oh, that guy? Yeah I've seen him. Poor lad was really upset. It looked like he hadn't eaten in days although he said he ate in the morning when I picked him up. He said he had heart troubles and didn't feel very well. I thought he wanted to go to hospital or something but he just asked to go to a motel for the night."

My heart sank… He was ill… I made him ill.. I never thought a heartbreak could hurt a guy so badly. I thought girls were the ones who would sob and that the guy would be the one flirting with every single girls on the corner of the street. Well… That's how it was back when I lived in the city. I hated those kinds of guys. No wonder I've never dated anyone before. Anyways, back to my feeling on the moment : I felt weak. However, something grew hot in my stomach. This was hope. I had a lead on where Cliff might be. I might see him soon. What would I say to him? Apologize? Ask him to come back? … Say I love him…? Wake up Eve, stop daydreaming.

"Could you take us there?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure, off we go then."

Ann, in the back of the car, started jumping half excited and half worried. What was up with the girl? Like she's never seen a car before… Well… She hasn't… but… you get the idea. Gray sat calmly staring blankly through the window groaning whenever Ann would nudge him to look at the "exciting" things she was seeing. Well… If you find nightclub lights exciting then you're in her group, otherwise welcome to the "We're normal people" part of the world.

Anyway, Cliff was really close now. I could feel it. My heart started to race as the cab stopped in front of a motel named "The Crossroads of Destiny". To find Cliff, it's now, or never.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there. Sorry about the wait. I've had tons of relational problems but now that's feeling better so I can write some more^^

Anywho, the story is about to reach the end. 3 Chapters left. =s

I'm in the project of finishing Beyond Memories and I'm also going to do a AkuRoku for Kingdom Hearts.

Keep your eyes out ^^

Hope you like.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Guess what ? I'm about to break your heart.**

Eve PoV

I walked inside the motel. Gray and Ann were on guard outside in case they would spot Cliff walking in the street. The smell of cigarettes filled the air. It wasn't of any luxury, that's for sure. A lone man, sitting by the counter, smoking, could be seen through the translucent fog. I approached him slowly. The man had an intimidating body. Mostly fat I'd say. I'll call him Burgers. So I walked up to Burgers. As I did so, my heart started thumping…

Thump… thump... Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

This was it… I could feel Cliff… His presence in this Inn, I knew he was there. All I had to do was ask. Let out small words from my mouth.

When I reached the counter, Burgers finished his fag and crushed it onto some ashtray before coughing out : "May I help you m'am."

I just stood there… I wasn't in the real world anymore… I was in my world. A Cliff-filled world. I just wanted him to come home so badly. It was so harsh of him to leave like that.

Burgers lifted an eyebrow when he saw me stuttering incomprehensible words out. I calmed down a bit then I spoke up.

"I'm looking for someone."

Burgers, relieved at the finally said words, stretched back onto his chair and told me with a sly smile : "Sorry, can't help ya. Motel policy states that I'm not allowed to reveal any piece of information about whoever resides here."

"Surely there must be a way !" I spoke up, smacking my hands onto the desk.

The receptionist looked at me in the eyes, with a really notorious smirk.

"Well… Maybe there is a way…" How about a night together?"

I looked at him grossed out. God what was the guy thinking. I was about to slap the guy's face when a man came out of a door yelling.

"GARY ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SEAT !?"

An older man, about in the 50s, came towards the reception counter staring at fatty. This one was stammering some excuses and went up the stairway running.

"I'm sorry about that. Gary likes to take my job while I leave for an errand." The man explained. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but we're supposed to be closed. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave."

I looked at the apparent real receptionist, who was much nicer than Burgers. I tried to make my puppy face (which I do terribly XP).

"Please, help me, I'm looking for someone. I think he's staying in this motel." I pleaded.

The man raised his eyebrow for a short time then released a deep breath.

"Who're you looking for?"

"Umm… Cliff… He's about my size, brown hai..."

"1st floor, room number 13. You may go see him, he's upstairs."

With that said, the attendant left to his "backroom" to NOT watch TV.

So that was it…? Cliff was there…? So close to me…? I started crying while running up the stairs till I reached a door. I quickly slammed my palms against it, shouting "Cliff ! Open up ! Please !"

I closed my eyes, hearing the door open. Before he could even say my name, I jumped onto him, nuzzling my face against his chest and crying his name.

Well… Until I realized it wasn't Cliff… Oh no it wasn't… I lifted my face from the panda like man.

"Hey, I knew you couldn't resist me. Guess that's a yes for the night then."

EWWW !!! Burgers ! I got myself up, backing away from him out the door.

"Umm… No… Sorry, I thought you were someone else… I thought you were Cli…"

"Me?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind. I spun around, shocked.

Cliff was standing in the doorway of the room opposite, leaning against the woodframe. He had his arms crossed against his chest and was red-faced with a small giggle going in an out of his mouth.

"Cliff !" Then I realised what I had just done. Ashamed, I prayed : "Please tell me you didn't hear and/or saw what just happened."

He just nodded making his smile even bigger. That smile… the one I liked to see…

Burgers saw us in our "moment" and closed the door behind me, not wanting to interrupt.

"How about something to drink, Eve?"

Gray's PoV

Booorrriiiing ! Boooorrrriiiinnng ! Boo…

"Hey Gray, what do you think is going on in there?" Ann asked.

I shrugged.

"Hey Gray, do you think Cliff's really in there?" She continued.

I shrugged again.

"Can you do something else but shrugging?" She asked in an unhappy manner.

And I shrugged again, making here huff.

So there I was, waiting outside, looking over Ann as she watched out for clothes-iff… for Cliff. It had been a while now that Eve went inside the Motel. I had heard some voices a little while ago then nothing. She must've gone up to see him.

"Do you think it's about time to go and check up on Eve?" Came back Ann.

"Yeah… I'd say it's about time. I can't stand staying here and doing nothing !"

With that said, we went to the reception. No one was there, however, a man was coming down the stairs. A rather large man. I came up to him and asked him if he had seen Eve. "1st floor, room 13." He answered.

Well that was quick. Ann went ahead of me. I could hear here slamming he fists against the door while I was walking in the hallway. When I came to the front step, the door opened revealing Cliff with sad eyes looking at our feet.

"She's in there." He simply said.

Something was wrong. Why was he sad? This should've been the best day of their lives. Anyway, I walked in to find Eve sitting on the sofa, crying.

Eve's PoV

"How about something to drink?" Cliff asked.

This was really awkward. My face was as red as a tomato. I just nodded. I couldn't speak ; something was stuck in my throat, like something was wrong about me being here.

We both went inside, him closing the door behind me. I sat down on a couch, Cliff went to the kitchen to get something for me to drink.

What was I going to tell him now? Should I just tell him that I love him and ask him to come home?

"Coke or water?" Came the voice from the kitchen.

I answered water of course. Didn't have coke in Mineral Town so I wasn't used to drinking it.

Cliff came out the Kitchen. My stomach started to churn and rumble. I wasn't feeling good. Something was definitely wrong. Cliff wasn't smiling anymore. He looked so depressed.

He gave me my glass of water which I drank in one sip.

"I'm sorry Eve." Cliff began.

I put the glass down onto the nearby table.

"It's alright Cliff. You've had your reasons to leave." I reassured him.

He started to fidget with his fingers. "I am sorry about that too… But that's not why I am sorry…"

I tilted my head slightly on the side. What was wrong with him?

"I'm not coming back Eve." He stated blankly.

I could help but feel crushed by each words that just came out of his mouth.

"WHAT ?! BUT WHY ?! I CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR YOU !" I yelled at him.

He just stared down at his feet and said the most horrible words I'd ever heard in my life :

- "Here in the city, I've got a girlfriend."

* * *

CLIFF ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ?! XD

Don't worry. Eve won't die. She just had her heart crushed ^^'

It'll have a happy ending ! Promised !


	8. Chapter 8

Listen, I'm really sorry but the next two chapters a really short because I didn't any inspiration

and I want to finish this story quickly so I took out the unessentials.

Anywho, to fix up the shortness, I'm double updating.

Hope you like ^^

**Let's just go home…**

Eve's PoV

I wonder which hurt the most ; knowing Cliff won't come back to Mineral Town, or knowing he loves someone else?

My eyes started to cry making my vision all blurry. Apparently, Cliff hadn't noticed since someone has knocked on the door which he went to and opened. There was the escape route… I didn't want to stay there anymore. Not with Cliff. Not in this city. Nowhere where I would remember him. That's all I wanted now, to forget him. I was so mad.

In an instant, I got up and started running to the door, pushing Gray over. I ran as fast as I could out the Motel. Eventually, I ended up in a small park so I went to sit on the nearby bench.

Gray's PoV

"Ouch… Why'd she do that for?" I moaned.

Cliff looked surprised, even shocked.

"I… I…" Cliff mumbled. Then he started to explain the situation. So now I knew what had happened. It's not surprising to see that reaction. Any who, Cliff told us it would be best if she just went back to Mineral Town and forgot about him. He wanted to say goodbye to Eve but I suggested for him to stay in the motel ; Eve must be in so much pain now. After Cliff had insisted, Ann and I said our goodbyes and left in search of Eve.

Eve's PoV

Let me die… Oh please, let me die. I beg of you… Kill me…

I repeated those words in my head over and over and over and over… until someone came to me and put their hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head up to see Gray looking down on me, sad faced too.

"Come on Eve. Let's go home." He said plainly.

I nodded and went with him to the cab.

The road back to the boat was really quiet. Not the good kind. Everyone didn't move an inch, they just sat there. No other sounds than the motor of the car. Even the cab driver who usually speaks anything and everything didn't say a word. That just made me even more uneasy. How could I say "I'm fine ! Everything is good ! Life is wonderful" after what happened…?

Once at the pier, we waited the boat and went back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unexpected arrival**

Eve's Pov

Three months later, in the morning, it was winter outside. Snow was covering most of my field. "No harvesting today again" I said to myself before opening the door. The coldness of the winds outside was like a slap in the face. I quickly closed the door before I'd get ill. "So, no going outside today huh? No problem, I'll just watch some TV." I thought.

What had happened three weeks ago still hadn't gotten out of my head. It was usual for me to cry at night so much Cliff misses me. I had to get over him somehow. It's just that everywhere I look I'd remember something that had to do with him. After having gotten back from the city, everyone was waiting on the beach with a big "welcome back Cliff" party organised. They were really disappointed when we told them Cliff wasn't coming back. Gray was happy to see Mary again though. Ann got to see the city. Doug was relieved nothing has happened to her daughter. I guess Cliff didn't really matter much to all the others. Not as much as to me anyway…

So I got settled on my couch, took the remote from the table and clicked the TV on. There was some show on TV. A guy tried to smash 30 oranges with his head to make fruit juice. How dumb is that? After that, some TV series called "Beyond memories". It was sooo romantic ! The kind of thing that reminds me of Cliff… Oh… Weather forecast ! Let's see when mother nature will let me out of my house !

"Weather forecast for Mineral Town : Snowstorm alert. Do not go outside for whatever reason." Said the weather man.

Oh god… No going out today…

I had nothing else to do, so I just watched TV for the rest of the day, and then I went to bed. The winds outside were getting really powerful. I got scared being all alone in my bed. The sound of the wind blowing made my hair stand on the back of my neck. I hid under the covers to find some sleep. That attempt could have worked if I hadn't jumped when I heard a big thump on the wall. I just thought it was some rock that when to crash itself against the house, but there wasn't any particular damage to it. Once more, something made some bang noise against the window. There was a shadow outside of it, looking through it, staring at me.

"Go away." I cried, closing my eyes tightly. When I opened them, it was gone. I was relieved, until there were a few bangs on my front door. Someone was out there, knocking on my front door. Or something… I quickly turned the lights on, prayed to god hoping it wasn't a serial killer out to get me, and went to the living room. Then there was some more knocking, but not as hard.

"Who is it?" I called out. No answer.

I went to the door, and unlocked it. "Who would be out in a time like this and with this kind of weather…?" I told myself.

When I unlocked the door, I saw someone lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh my god… CLIFF !!" I yelled diving onto him to hug him tightly. He was frozen, a real block of ice. His face was blue too. He looked really unwell. Who wouldn't? Even being in the house with the door open, I was freezing. Without a second to spare, I took him inside the best way I could (dragging him by the legs .) and put him in my bed (don't ask how I managed to do that, 'kay?). After tucking him inside the blankets, I got myself a chair and sat next to him, looking at him. However, tiredness quickly got hold of me, and I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the final chapter. It's a good ending, like I promised my good friend ^^

And in the end

Eve's PoV

When I woke up the next morning, Cliff was still sleeping peacefully in my bed. His chest was going up and down in rhythm. He had regained some colours which made me relieved. I sighed and put my head on his torso to listen to his heartbeat. It seemed quite fast-paced.

Why was Cliff here anyway? He could have had a great life in the city.

I heard him mumbling something. He wasn't awake though. I guess he sleep-talks.

I sighed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. I didn't know when Cliff would wake up so I didn't bother making him anything. I would once he would open his eyes.

While pouring milk into my cereal bowl, I heard a large thud coming from my room which made me spill a little. I put everything down and darted towards the source of the sound.

"Cliff !" I yelled. He had gotten out of bed and fallen onto the floor. I quickly got to where he was laying and got him back onto the bed. He was breathing harshly and his head was boiling. Something was wrong with him and I have to go get the doctor right away.

As I turned around, something grabbed my arm weakly. Cliff had an eye open and was looking at me. He didn't need to talk to let me know he needed me and was scared for me to leave.

"Don't worry Cliff… I'll be back soon. I promise." I told him with a slightly saddened voice.

He let me go and fell back asleep. I turned around and headed for town.

Ann's PoV

BOOORRRRINGGG…

Today was a nice day I guess. The sun was out, everyone was having fun. Except for me that is. I was just staring out the window. I had nothing else to do anyway. I just couldn't leave the Inn : I had to work today. Even though there was nobody around… except for Gray and Mary talking in a corner…

Yep, just a boring old d- HEY ! What's that !?

I saw Doctor Trent and Eve running past the Inn. They seemed in a real hurry. Eve was crying too. I wonder what was going on between them. Did one of her animals get sick?

"Dad ?! Can I go visit Eve?! Something's going on at her farm !" I yelled.

A quick reply came from the kitchen : "No !"

"Ooh ! Come on ! Please !" I begged, still yelling.

There was a short silence then he gave up and said I could go. I thanked him, by yelling of course. Gray came up to me as I was about to leave, Mary following closely behind.

"Something going on with Eve?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I just saw her running, crying, with Doctor Trent following her."

His eyebrow shot up. "Can we come with you?"

I nodded and left with the pair.

Trent's PoV (Wow, making every character appear here.)

I was cleaning my desk when the doors of the hospital flew open. Eve was at the entrance, out of breath.

"What's wrong Eve?" I asked.

"I-It's C-Cliff !" She said, starting to cry.

Eve's PoV

When we got back to my house, Dr. Trent quickly went to my room to inspect Cliff's status.

I waited in the living room, worriedly eating my breakfast I had left. After a few minutes, the good doctor came out.

"So? How is he?" I asked quickly.

"Well, he has a lot of temperature and he's breathing is quick irregular but it seems he just has a cold. He'll be fine but he needs to stay in bed." He explained serious faced.

"Who's 'he'"? A voice came from behind the door. I opened it to reveal Ann, Gray and Mary, smiling at me. Before I could say anything, they were in my bedroom looking at whatever was going on.

"Oh my god…" exclaimed Ann.

The trio came back into the living room with their mouth hung open, except for Gray who was just smiling, and THAT was a BIG effort for him.

Later that evening, everyone had left after there were some explanations and a lot of "oh my god I can't believe Cliff is back." Anywho, I was alone with Cliff. I was staying by his side making sure he was alright. I couldn't believe he was back.

A tear started to roll down the side of my cheek. I started sobbing silently, bowing me head and closing my eyes. A hand came in contact with my cheek which made me flinch. Cliff was looking at me with tired eyes, rubbing my tears away. His lips started to move but no sound came out. He blinked, as if he was trying to think, and tried to talk again.

"No… cry… Eve…" He said smiling a little.

"Cliff !" I cried out hugging him. I was really crying hard now.

"No… cry… I…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. He closed his eyes and went to take something out of his pocket.

He opened his eyes again and offered me a little red box. I took it from him and he asked me something I never thought I'd hear ever in my life anymore :

"You… marry… me…?"

My eyes widened as I opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring. I couldn't believe it… Did he just ask me what I thought he did?...

"I… I… Cliff…" I said…

"I… love… you… too… Eve…" He stated bluntly, as if he knew what I was going to tell him.

Before I knew it, our faces were only inches apart. Had I just bent towards him?

He was so handsome… I…

We kissed for the first time. It was magical. Cliff closed his eyes and small tears came from them. When I got back up, he fell asleep. My eyes were stinging from all the crying. I laid my head on his stomach and fell asleep too.

This was the beginning of our new life together.


End file.
